


A Harmless Chat

by Scrawlers



Series: Conversations With the Devil [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, established relationship Wishshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlers/pseuds/Scrawlers
Summary: On his way home from work one evening, Yuugi is "offered" a ride home by Hirutani, and an invitation to talk. Yuugi accepts, but as anticipated, the talk isn't something he wants to hear.





	A Harmless Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, but in light of Tumblr being . . . Tumblr, I've decided to archive everything here, just in case.
> 
> This is post-canon, as mentioned. All involved characters are in their mid-twenties, around age 25.

The entirety of Yuugi’s daily commute to and from work could be made using public transportation. He was able to take the metro most of the way, and was able to take the bus the remaining distance in either direction if he caught the stop at the right time or the weather was bad. That day, however, he had opted to walk the rest of the way home after exiting the metro station, because the weather was nice and he didn’t particularly feel like waiting for the bus (mostly because his DS’s battery had died on the metro, but still). But while the weather was fine and the sidewalks weren’t particularly crowded, this was still a decision Yuugi found himself regretting when he nearly crashed straight into a wall of a man standing directly in his path.

“Sorry,” Yuugi said, and he would be the first to admit that his apology sounded like more of a dismissal than something genuine. His mind wasn’t really on his walk home (and was instead still stuck on the level design he had been programming earlier that day), and he barely glanced at the person he had nearly walked into before he side-stepped to go around him. But the other man put out one arm to block him, and although Yuugi stepped back before the man’s hand could connect with his shoulder, that was enough to snag his attention and force his eyes upward.

The man was a foot and several inches taller than Yuugi was, with shoulders so broad that Yuugi wondered if he had trouble easily walking through some doorways. He was dressed in a fine black suit, dark sunglasses shading his eyes from view, his ash blond hair neatly combed back into a ponytail. At first, Yuugi didn’t recognize the man specifically, but he knew enough to recognize someone who was probably yakuza when he saw them, and that was enough to make him want to steer clear. But before he could offer another apology—one that sounded more sincere, this time—and move around the man again, the other man lowered his sunglasses a little to look down at Yuugi over them, and Yuugi caught sight of pale green eyes.

Recognition hit Yuugi like a brick to the stomach, even as logic told him it had been nearly ten years since he had seen the guy, and so he couldn’t  _really_ be sure it was the same person.

“Ah, Yuugi. Good to see you,” the man said, and he replaced his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose before he reached over and opened the back door of a car parked along the curb. It was a much more expensive car than Yuugi was used to seeing on the streets of Domino, with a shiny black exterior and tinted windows, and with the door open Yuugi could see that the inside looked just as dark, but somehow cozy all the same. He didn’t move. “Heading home from work? Let me give you a lift. There’s something I’d like to talk to you about, and we can chat along the way.”

“You’re . . . Hirutani, aren’t you? You went to Rintama High,” Yuugi said. The man’s—Hirutani’s—lips curled into a smile.

“It’s always entertaining when someone remembers me from my school days,” he said. “Not everyone’s humble beginnings are memorable.”

“Well, the things you did aren’t easily forgotten,” Yuugi said, as coolly as he could manage. Hirutani laughed, and though the sound was low and deep, there wasn’t any warmth to it at all.

“I did try,” he said, and then gestured to the open backseat. “Go on, get in. One trip home, free of charge apart from a conversation.”

“I’d rather not, thanks. The weather’s nice, and I don’t mind walking,” Yuugi said. He stepped to the side again, narrowly avoiding a pair of teenage girls who were doing their best to give Hirutani and the car a wide berth, and inclined his head a slight degree. “So thank you for the offer, but I think you’d be better off offering it to someone else.”

“Unfortunately, you’re the only one I  _can_ offer it to. You’re the only one with the answers I need.” Hirutani easily stepped in Yuugi’s path again, and now the other pedestrians on the street were going out of their way to give both Hirutani and Yuugi as much room on the sidewalk as they could. Most pedestrians who did pass near buried their faces in their cell phones, or engaged in rushed, over-exuberant conversations with the friends they were walking with. “I just want to have a little chat with you, that’s all. I just have one little thing I need to talk to you about, and then you can go on home like nothing ever happened. I promise.”

“That may be, but I really don’t feel like talking with you,” Yuugi said, as he tried to gauge which side would be easier to duck around Hirutani on. The right, he thought; the left was still partially blocked by the car door. “So if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading home now.”

This time, Hirutani didn’t move to stop him, even as Yuugi partially ducked to weave around him. But then, Hirutani didn’t need to physically block him, because the next three words out of his mouth stopped Yuugi cold:

“It’s about Jounouchi.”

Yuugi felt like he had stepped off a steep drop unawares for how quickly his stomach bottomed out and his heart jolted in his chest. He looked back at Hirutani, whose expression was unreadable, but even as Yuugi tightened his grip around the strap of his laptop bag, his heart kicked into overdrive and adrenaline flooded through him with all the speed of a river through a broken dam. Just about anyone else could talk about Katsuya and Yuugi wouldn’t have a problem with it. But considering the history Hirutani and Katsuya had—considering what Hirutani had  _done_ to him in the past, considering that Hirutani had left scars that still puckered Katsuya’s skin and had nearly  _killed_ him once—Hirutani had no business even  _thinking_ about him, much less bringing him up to Yuugi.

“What about him?” Yuugi demanded in a hard voice.

If Hirutani was bothered by the fact that all traces of civility were now gone from Yuugi’s voice, he didn’t show it. Instead he smirked, and once again gestured to the open backseat of the car as he said, “Get in and find out.”

Yuugi scowled at him, but slipped his cell phone out of his pants pocket all the same. He doubted—or he didn’t want to believe, anyway—that Hirutani had already encountered Katsuya, but in any case, he had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be as short of a trip as Hirutani said it was going to be, and so it was only right to shoot a text home anyway, just so Katsuya wouldn’t end up worrying about him _._

_‘something came up, i’ll be home a little later’_

Well, maybe it would end up being more than “a little,” but Yuugi didn’t plan on letting Hirutani keep him for that long if he could help it.

Hirutani’s smirk broadened as Yuugi pulled his laptop case from around his shoulders and tossed it in the backseat before he slid in beside it. The interior of the car was as comfortable as it looked; dim yellow lights lined the interior walls to cast a soft glow over the backseat, which was comprised of two leather (or pleather, perhaps? It felt real, anyhow) bench seats that faced each other across soft carpeting. Yuugi was seated on the side closest to the front of the car, though the driver’s seat was blocked off by a partition that was tinted just the same as the windows were. All the same, Yuugi assumed there must have been a driver, because Hirutani climbed into the backseat to sit on the bench opposite Yuugi just as Yuugi’s cell phone vibrated. Yuugi checked it, and nearly sighed in relief when he saw that it was a reply from Katsuya.

_‘evrythng ok?’_

“Okay” wasn’t really the right way to put it, Yuugi thought, but he knew that if he said “no” Katsuya would be asking where Yuugi was so he could come help (and, knowing him, his version of “helping” would result in a fight the second he saw Hirutani, and that would probably just make the present situation worse). Yuugi would explain the situation in full later, when it was dealt with. For now, there really wasn’t a need to make him worry.

_‘yeah, i’ve just got something i have to do, it’s nbd’_

Katsuya’s reply came a second or two later, just as Hirutani shut the door and the car pulled away from the curb, and Yuugi couldn’t help but smile when he read it.

_‘k c u when u get home :)’_

But the backseat of Hirutani’s car wasn’t really the place to smile over Katsuya’s text messages, and so Yuugi put his phone back in his pocket, the little warmth he had felt swell inside him dissipating completely when he found Hirutani staring at him. (Hirutani had removed his sunglasses, apparently deeming the interior of the car too dark to wear them, and had tucked them somewhere out of sight.)

“Where are we going?” Yuugi said, and as Hirutani opened his mouth to answer he added, “I never told your driver where I live. Where’s he taking us?”

“Right now he’s just driving. I was waiting until you were finished playing with your phone before I gave him directions.” Hirutani said. He pulled a pen and a neatly torn scrap of paper from the leather satchel that was on the seat beside him, and began to write something, even as Yuugi frowned at him.

“ _I’ll_ need to give him directions. You—”

“I know the address,” Hirutani said smoothly. Yuugi stared at him as he replaced the pen in the satchel, and then leaned across Yuugi’s seat to slide the partition back. He handed the scrap of paper through to the driver, and once the partition was replaced, settled back down on his seat and smiled. “There. Now that that’s taken care of, we can talk. Would you like a drink?”

As he spoke, Hirutani reached down to open a little compartment built into the bottom of the bench seat he was seated on. It revealed a storage space, inside of which Yuugi could see several bottles of alcohol and glasses. Yuugi was never very big on alcohol himself—he only ever drank in the odd social situation here or there, and never that much—but he could tell by looking at the bottles that Hirutani didn’t have any mixers, cola or otherwise, which meant that he didn’t have anything Yuugi would like. Not that it mattered anyway; even if Yuugi was, by some miracle, comfortable enough to drink in Hirutani’s presence, he didn’t want to text Katsuya with a vague reason for why he was going to be out later than expected only to come home with alcohol on his breath.

“No,” he said bluntly.

For the briefest of moments, Hirutani made a face at him, yet then he shrugged and pulled a bottle and glass for himself as he said, “Whatever you like.” The ride quality of the car was good enough that Hirutani was able to pour the dark amber liquid into his glass without spilling a drop, and once he had his drink made, he returned the bottle to the storage component before he looked back at Yuugi with a smile. “Now, let’s talk.”

Yuugi folded his arms across his chest as he settled back against the seat of the car. He was determined to keep both his expression and tone as level as he could. Although he hadn’t played professionally in years aside from serving as a sort of “final boss” at a tournament here or there, years of playing Duel Monsters competitively had taught him how to have a game face in front of stiff competition. “About?”

Despite his seemingly cordial attitude, Hirutani rolled his eyes. “I already told you out on the street: Jounouchi.”

“Like I said out there, what about him?”

“I want to know what you did to him.”

The unexpectedness of that statement was enough to break even Yuugi’s game face. He raised his eyebrows, and before he could remind himself to keep his voice even, his pitch rose as his nails dug into his arms. “Excuse me?”

“I want to know what you did to him,” Hirutani repeated. Although Yuugi had raised his voice, Hirutani appeared unfazed. He leaned back casually against his bench seat, gently shaking his glass so that the liquid inside it swirled. “I listen to that little radio thing he does—” Yuugi glowered as Hirutani trivialized Katsuya’s career with a dismissive wave of his hand, “—and I know you’ve had him living with you for years now. You’ve somehow, against all odds and expectations, managed to domesticate him. I want to know how you did it.”

“. . . ‘Domesticate,’” Yuugi repeated in a flat voice. For a moment, Yuugi wasn’t sure what left him feeling more appalled: The fact that Hirutani was talking about Katsuya like he was some kind of dog or animal, or the fact that he was phrasing the question like Yuugi had actually changed Katsuya somehow, as if he was somehow  _inferior_ to Yuugi (and, Yuugi supposed, Hirutani). But he found that the exact reason behind his outrage didn’t really matter as much as setting the record straight did; the sudden rush of indignation and disgust he felt was tempered by his anger, and he dug his nails into his arms more tightly still as he said, “I didn’t  _do_ anything to him. He— _we’re_ —whatever he does, he does of his own free will.”

Hirutani snorted a laugh. “That’s cute, but little jokes and games like that waste my time if they go on too long. I hope that was enough to get it out of your system.”

“I wasn’t joking.”

“Yuugi, like I just said, I’m not one for games.” Hirutani smiled, and his thin lips parted to bare his teeth. “Jounouchi has never done what he was told. Never. Not even when he was a wet behind the ears brat six months shy of his growth spurt back in middle school. It has always—and will always, if I know him, which I do—taken more than a firm hand to keep him in line. But even a firm hand is—and I mean no offense by this—beyond you, at least when it comes to him. A blind man could see that you could never stand to overpower him physically. So that begs the question of what you  _actually_ did to get him to behave as well as he has for this long. Whatever it was, it must have been something impressive; I don’t see how you could have broken him into this quaint little domestic life you have otherwise.”

Either the driver had decided to turn up the heat in the car despite the fact that the frostiness of spring had long since passed, or Yuugi’s temper—so close to boiling over, far closer than it had been in awhile—was burning fiercely enough to cause a rush of heat to flash through his entire body. When he spoke, his voice shook with the effort it took to control it. “I didn’t  _break_ him. I would  _never_ —”

Hirutani laughed a little, sounding incredulous. “Why do you deny it? Really, you should be proud. God knows Jounouchi isn’t an easy one to break. Believe me, I’ve tried. I tried everything I could think of, and never managed it.” Hirutani stared at Yuugi over the rim of his glass, something akin to hunger in his eyes. “I want to know how  _you_  did.”

“I didn’t,” Yuugi snapped. Hirutani rolled his eyes again and drained the rest of his glass. “He’s with me because he  _wants_ to be, and no other reason. He’s happy—”

“Yes, I’m sure you’ve done an excellent job of making him believe that,” Hirutani said, his tone dripping with condescension, and Yuugi felt a new wave of fury lash through him. “Why won’t you just tell me what you did? Are you afraid I’ll use what you say to get him back? Because—”

Yuugi laughed before he could stop himself, short and incredulous. “No. There’s nothing you could do to ‘get him back.’”

Hirutani raised his eyebrows. “Why? Because of the hold you have on him?”

The brief spot of amusement Yuugi had felt at the suggestion that Hirutani could do anything to get Katsuya back was gone in a flash, drowned by the anger Hirutani had done a very good job of provoking ever since the conversation started. “No, because he loves me. And even if he stopped loving me, that wouldn’t make him start loving you.”

Hirutani laughed. “Yuugi-kun,” he said, and Yuugi ground his teeth together because of the patronizing honorific attached to his name, “this isn’t about something as paltry as  _love_.”

“For Katsuya and I, it is,” Yuugi said coldly, and the surprise that flickered across Hirutani’s expression was quickly replaced by a look of mingled understanding and disbelief. “Now stop the car. We’re done here.”

“‘Katsuya’ . . . ?” Hirutani repeated, staring at Yuugi incredulously. “You aren’t serious?  _That’s_ the answer? Really?”

“If you want to look at it that way, yes,” Yuugi said. “Stop the car.”

Hirutani made no move to stop the car, nor did he acknowledge that he had even heard what Yuugi said. Instead, he braced his elbow against the windowsill, his cheekbone braced against his bent fingers as he surveyed Yuugi. “I almost can’t believe it,” he mused quietly. “To think that all this time all he needed was a good fuck. If I had known that—well.” He laughed under his breath and shook his head as Yuugi’s mouth dropped open in indignation. “Well, it’d be a small price to pay, considering. Opportunity cost.”

There was so much wrong with what Hirutani had said that Yuugi didn’t know where to begin. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to express his outrage, but Hirutani continued on before he could.

“But I have to say I’m surprised. I didn’t think you’d be his type.” Hirutani narrowed his eyes, and raised his chin a little as if he was looking down on Yuugi. “I always thought he liked women, to begin with. That aside, I thought he’d go for someone taller. Better built.”

“You thought a lot of things about him that weren’t right at all,” Yuugi snapped. Hirutani snorted, but otherwise didn’t reply, but that was fine by Yuugi; there was nothing more Hirutani could say that he wanted to hear anyway. “Now for the last time,  _stop the car_.”

“Then again, I suppose type doesn’t matter if the method of seduction overrides it, which brings us back to square one. You seduced him—got him to go along with what you wanted—and even if he was contented with the end result, that doesn’t explain how you got him in the first place. Again, force is beyond you, and if any sort of drug was used he either wouldn’t remember or be conscious for what you did, or, as past experience has proven, would throw a tantrum over being drugged in the first place. So—”

“ _Shut up_!”

Yuugi’s outburst—despite the fact that it was an unintended result of his temper finally reaching a breaking point—worked. Hirutani blinked, looking surprised, as if he had completely forgotten Yuugi was even there in the car with him and had been talking to himself. For his part, Yuugi was too angry to appreciate this; he balled his fingers into fists and pressed them into the bench seat, his entire body shaking.

“I never, and  _would_ never, force Katsuya to do anything, much less—” Yuugi couldn’t bring himself to say it. He took a deep breath through his teeth, and continued on more calmly, “Like I’ve told you at least a dozen times by now, Katsuya does what he wants, and that includes staying with me. He can do what he wants, when he wants. If he wanted to leave, he could at any time. I wouldn’t stop him.”

Hirutani snorted. “Then you’re an idiot.”

“Maybe, but Katsuya’s happiness is important to me, and his freedom is instrumental to his happiness. I’d never take that away from him.” They stared at each other for a long moment, with the low thrum of the car’s engine being the only sound between them, before Yuugi said, “Now since we’ve cleared that up, stop—”

“—the car. Yes, I know, I heard you the first three times.” Hirutani folded his arms loosely across his chest, and before Yuugi could ask him why the hell he hadn’t listened, then, he added, “My driver’s instructions were to just circle your block for however long the conversation lasted. If you knock on the partition two times, he’ll pull to a stop outside the entrance to your condominium.” When Yuugi didn’t move, Hirutani inclined his head toward the partition. “Go on.”

There was no way Hirutani could be trusted, but then, Yuugi supposed he didn’t have any other options at that point. Without removing his eyes from Hirutani, he reached up and tapped his knuckles twice against the partition glass. The driver made no indication that he heard, but Yuugi knew that it shouldn’t take more than another two or three minutes at most for him to pull to a stop, even if they were on the other side of the block. If he didn’t . . .

“You really won’t tell me, then?” Hirutani said. Despite how Yuugi had snapped at him, Hirutani still didn’t seem angry, or even ruffled. If anything, he was a little exasperated at most.

“There’s nothing to tell,” Yuugi said. Hirutani heaved an affected sigh.

“So be it,” he said. The car slowly pulled to a stop, and Yuugi hoped the relief he felt didn’t show on his face as he shoved the door open. “I had really hoped to do this the easy way.”

Yuugi froze with one foot out of the car, but as he turned to look back, he felt nothing but fire in his veins. “Do  _what_ the easy way?” he demanded.

“Gather information. What else does it look like we were doing here today?” Hirutani asked.

“There isn’t any ‘information’ for you to gather,” Yuugi said in a hard voice. “You had your talk today, but that’s all you’re going to get, all right? Stay away from us, and  _especially_ him.”

Hirutani raised his eyebrows. “Or what, exactly? No offense, Yuugi, but I don’t find you to be particularly intimidating.”

Yuugi glared at him and snapped, “Likewise,” before he climbed the rest of the way out of the car. He made to slam the door, but as he did so, Hirutani stopped it from closing by bracing his hand against the windowsill. Yuugi wouldn’t say so out loud, but the fact that Hirutani was strong enough to stop him from slamming the door so easily did nothing to abate his fury.

“You forgot this,” Hirutani said, his tone caught somewhere between bored and patronizing again as he held out Yuugi’s laptop case. Yuugi snatched it from his grasp, and something about the quick motion caused Hirutani to laugh. As Yuugi slung the strap back around his shoulders, Hirutani shut the door, and the car pulled away from the curb.

As promised, Yuugi had been dropped off at his condominium. He didn’t know if this was a good thing or not. On the one hand, at least Hirutani had stuck to his word, and Yuugi didn’t end up at an abandoned warehouse or underground yakuza bar somewhere. On the other, it meant that Hirutani was being truthful when he said he knew where they lived. Even if he didn’t know their exact condo, he knew the building, and that was bad enough.

All the same, Yuugi thought, as he pulled his keys from his laptop case and headed for the stairs that led up to his condo, it didn’t really matter  _what_ Hirutani knew. While Yuugi had let his temper do much of the talking for him, he had meant it when he said he wasn’t afraid of Hirutani. There was nothing Hirutani could do to  _him_ that felt particularly frightening, if he even tried anything at all. As for what he could or wanted to do to Katsuya—

The hand holding his keys shook a little, and Yuugi curled his fingers around them in a tight fist.

Well, he wouldn’t do anything to Katsuya. Yuugi would make sure of it. So there was no point in worrying about it.

It was these thoughts, however, that held his attention as he slotted his keys into the lock on the front door, and so he was caught completely off-guard by the harsh stream of profanity that met his ears the second he opened it: 

“—won’t you  _work_ you son-of-a-fucking goddamn piece of sh—!”

“Um,” Yuugi said, and Katsuya stopped mid-swear to look over at him, the dark scowl twisting his face shifting into a smile. “Is this a bad time?”

“Nope. Welcome home,” Katsuya said, and Yuugi dropped his keys on the little end table they had by the door before he slipped off his shoes and put the door behind him.

This condo was their second residence, the one they had purchased once Yuugi graduated from university and had a job to supplement Katsuya’s income. It was much larger than their previous apartment—much nicer—and as a result the living room they had now accommodated a much bigger sofa. Whereas their previous sofa was an ordinary couch that required Yuugi to lay on top of Katsuya for them both to lay down on it due to how long Katsuya’s legs were (not that either of them really  _minded_ that so much, but still), this one was a three piece sectional that allowed Katsuya to sprawl comfortably and still allowed space for Yuugi or whoever else to crash on it as well.

That was all well and good, but the way Katsuya was currently sprawled was still a bit unorthodox, even for him. Rather than laying on the sofa like a normal person, he was laying so that he had one leg thrown over the back of the sofa, the other extended down the length of it, and the rest of him was positioned diagonally on the seat cushions so that, when he looked over at Yuugi, he had simply leaned back so that he was looking at Yuugi upside-down, his hair brushing the carpet. His work laptop was open on his stomach, and he had his headphones plugged into it and securely positioned on his head, despite how he was now hanging upside down off the front of the couch.

“Work troubles?” Yuugi asked as he set his laptop case on the sofa footrest nearest to the door. Katsuya’s scowl returned, and he snapped his laptop shut before he sat up on the couch.

“This piece of shit program won’t sync my audio commentary to the gameplay video even though I recorded them at the same time and both files should be the same length,” he grumbled. “I’ve tried  _everything_ and it won’t freakin’ work for me. I can just ask Akiyama tomorrow, but I really wanted to get it done tonight.” He glowered darkly at his laptop before he tossed both it and his headphones to the other end of the couch. “Freakin’ piece of garbage, that’s what that is.”

“Maybe you should treat it better,” Yuugi suggested.

“Maybe  _it_ should treat  _me_ better first,” Katsuya said, and no matter how irate Katsuya was, Yuugi couldn’t help but sputter a laugh. It didn’t matter, anyway; Katsuya’s ire melted into another grin at the sound of Yuugi’s laughter.

“So, how was your day? Aside from whatever you got stuck with at the last second, anyway,” he said, and the momentary amusement Yuugi had felt at Katsuya’s technical difficulties deflated as he remembered the car ride home. “What was it you got stuck with this time? Something that was actually your responsibility, or did that idiot Nojiri just ‘forget’ to do his work again?”

“Ah—no, it wasn’t Nojiri-san. Everything’s fine,” Yuugi said. “It really wasn’t a big deal, it was just something I had to finish up real quick.”

“Oh. Well, that’s cool then,” Katsuya said, and he stretched as he stood up. “Hey, I made dinner. Nothing too fancy, just curry and rice. If I’d known you were gonna have a bad day I would have made burgers or something, but . . .” He shrugged. “We can save that for tomorrow. That sound all right?”

“No day is a bad day for burgers,” Yuugi said, and Katsuya laughed. “Thanks for making dinner. Did you eat already?”

“Nope. I figured I’d either wait until I fixed my audio problem, or until you got home, whichever came first. As it turns out, you are great, unlike my  _piece of shit laptop_ ,” Katsuya directed a pointed glare at the offending computer, which sat motionless at the other end of the sofa, “so you getting home first won out.”

“All right then,” Yuugi said, and he tried to bite back a smile that threatened to break free as Katsuya scowled at his computer. Katsuya’s scowl was momentary, anyway; he smiled as he looked back to Yuugi.

“Anyway, you take a rest and I’ll get us some plates. And hey, after dinner, I was thinking maybe milkshakes for dessert?”

“Sounds good to me,” Yuugi said. “But I can get my own, you don’t have to worry about it—”

“Hey, you had a full day and then some, right? I only had a half day at the station, I don’t mind.” Katsuya leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Yuugi’s head before he bounded to the kitchen and called back, “Just find us something good to watch on TV. Maybe a movie?” 

Yuugi flopped down on the couch and swiped the remote off the coffee table as requested, flipping through the channels to see if he could find anything good on. But even as he cycled through them, he wasn’t really paying attention.

He didn’t know why, exactly, he didn’t immediately tell Katsuya what happened. There was no reason not to, and more than that, he  _needed_ to if this was going to be a problem, though he was determined to not let it be. Even so, he figured that maybe he just wanted to enjoy the evening. His computer troubles aside, Katsuya seemed to be in a good enough mood, and as far as Yuugi was concerned spending an evening eating a warm dinner, drinking homemade milkshakes, and watching whatever movie he found with his favorite person in the world was preferable to discussing whatever garbage Hirutani had seen fit to throw at him by far. Besides, if there was any subject that was bound to ruin Katsuya’s good mood and then some, well . . . it was that one.

Yuugi squeezed the remote a little more tightly as he flipped past a cooking show and a baseball game.

It could at least wait until tomorrow.


End file.
